Feeling Green
by pegasusofnight
Summary: Robin the Girl Wonder gets stuck in a sticky situation with Joker and he finds it hilarious. Rated T for some violence. currently a one-shot but could become longer.


**Hello my fellow Young Justice fans! So this is a short story about a female Robin and a trolling Joker. I have had this idea bouncing around in my head for a while so I thought I would write it down I hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think! Rated T for some Joker violence.**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Young Justice.**

Robin had been having a bad week. First her Geometry teacher had sprung a pop test on them the day after a big breakout at Arkham, not that she had gotten anything other than an A+ but still, then she had gotten in an argument with her best friend Wally West. It was a stupid fight really; Wally had been upset at her because she had gotten hurt when fighting one night and he had accused her of being too reckless with her life. Looking back on it now he was kind of right and Robin made a note to apologize the next time she saw him again, if she saw him again. For the icing on her metaphorical cake of a bad week was the Joker with whom she was currently fighting, with no help from Batman coming anytime soon.

Muttering curses under her breath Robin flipped backwards to avoid Jokers swinging knife. This fight had been going on for quite a while now and Robin was tiring very quickly and yet Joker was still laughing his head off and jumping around like the fight had just begun. "You can't dodge me forever little bird" Joker said with a chuckle, "Batsy's not coming to save you anytime soon so that leaves us with some quality time together!"

"Bite me." She growled back at the crazed clown.

"Temper, temper Little Robin", he giggled, "that is no way to speak to your Uncle J!" His laughter was soon cut of, however; as Robin kicked him in the chest sending him flying backwards. "I should give you a lesson in manners. You seem to not have any!"

"Oh and how do you purpose we do that? With a tea party?" She said sarcastically.

"See that's why I like playing with you better than Batsy sometimes because you have a sense of humor!" Instead of responding as she felt that would only rile him up more Robin threw her last birdarang and knocked the knife that was swinging towards her out of the Jokers hand. He just smiled wider at her. Joker promptly pulled out a crowbar from who knows where and started fighting again with new energy.

They were engaged in a deadly dance that was dragging on far longer than Robin wanted it to. Every swing he sent her way would be gracefully dodged thanks to Robins acrobatic skills and in turn he would jump away from her attacks with his ever present grin, but she was slowing. They had started out equally matched but Joker was starting to gain the upper hand and they both knew it. This was really not her week.

Robin was starting to panic as Joker was starting to get bored and when Joker got bored he got dangerous, well more dangerous. She shuddered just thinking about the last he was bored. It had not ended well for her. Like a shark circling its prey the crazed clown suddenly lunged at the girl wonder and hit her hard on the back of her head knocking her out cold.

**LINE BREAK!**

Jokers smile only grew wider as he watched the little bird fall to the ground unconscious. Perfect! He watched as small group of his Hench men came and picked her up and carried her over to the van that would drive them to a more private place. Getting into the front of the car Joker allowed himself a small cackle at his accomplishment, he had missed his little birdy.

They arrived at their destination soon enough it was one of the old warehouses down at the docks that he had set up a temporary base in so he could have some fun with the people of Gotham. Directing his men to tie up Robin, after removing her belt and gloves of course he had already that lesson, in a chair he had already had ready for her.

With a sigh and an uncharacteristic frown on his white face the Joker wondered what to do next. It would still be quite a while until Bats found them and it was no fun to play with the girl wonder if she wasn't awake to even scream. A grin slowly split his lips he knew something that would be just perfect to do while waiting for Robin to wake up!

"Hench Man", he called in excitement, "Bring me my hair dye!" Cackling he went to get ready for he knew this would definitely get a response out of the Bird Brain. **(A/N So I feel like the Joker is a master hair dyer. I mean think about how much he has to dye is hair. So just keep that in mind.)**

**LINE BREAK!**

"Unngh", Robin groaned. She felt like she had been hit by a truck then put in a blender. So in other words she was not feeling the aster. She quickly took note of her condition her head was pounding with what seemed to be a minor concussion, but other than that and being just tired overall she was fine physically. With an internal groan she realized her belt was gone, the clown prince of Gotham may have been crazy but he was not stupid, at least she still had her boots on although her legs and wrists were too tightly bound for her to get any of the stuff she kept in them. Done with checking herself over and hearing that oh so familiar laugh she cracked open her eyes to see the clown prince rolling on the floor with tears rolling down his white cheeks. Recovering enough to sit up the Joker took a couple of wheezing gasps only to start laughing again when he looked at Robin. She sighed and then spoke up "Don't laugh too hard you might choke, oh wait, you can keep laughing."

Still giggling the Joker regained his composure enough to speak "You would be laughing too if you could see yourself! I'm such a genius!" He cackled once again.

A cold feeling washed over her. What had the Joker done that was so funny? She gave herself a once over to try and figure it out. As she did her bangs fell into her eyes. Robin froze staring at her previously ebony locks of hair. She blinked a couple of times thinking there was something wrong with her vision. Maybe she had been hit on the head harder than she realized, but no her hair refused to change back to its normal color and stubbornly stayed an alarming shade of bright green. Not unlike the color of the crazed clowns hair who was still on the floor laughing. No, he hadn't, who was she kidding of course he had he was the Joker. "What", she said very slowly carefully enunciating each of her words, "did you do to my hair?" Her voice was deadly calm.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He said gleefully. "Now you look just like your Uncle J!

"My hair is bright green and you want me to be happy about it!?" She shouted at him. "Why the Hell would I be happy in any way shape or form about my hair being this God awful shade of lime green!?"

Joker pouted, "Now that's not very nice I went through a lot of trouble to die your hair you could at least thank me." His grin was now back in place full force. He paused clearly waiting for the angry bird **(A/N hahaha angry bird get it?)** to respond. When it was clear she was not going to respond his smile widened "Not so chatty anymore are we?" he said. She just growled in response still too upset to answer him

"You want to know the best part?" without waiting for her response he continued, "Your hair is stuck like this for at least a month!" he cried gleefully.

Robin made a strangled noise in the back of her throat. "What?" she just barely managed to choke out past her growing apprehension.

"Oh yes", he said with a slight chuckle, "You see I make my own hair dye and I have a very special recipe. For a few years ago I encountered a problem. This being that every time I was put back in Arkham they would try to dye my hair back to its "normal" shade, and unfortunately sometimes they would succeed. They thought it would help me "recover" from my mental illness", here he paused and looked at Robin and gave her a look like can you believe them? "So I took it upon myself to make a dye that can't be dyed over! What's even better is that say you went ahead and colored your hair black anyways it would stay green for twice as long!"

Robin gaped at him like a fish still trying to process what he had said. The worse part was she knew he wasn't lying he was too smug too confident. How was she going to go to school or anywhere for that matter with bright green hair? So of course to cover her mini melt down she wisely opened her mouth. "Seriously you dyed my hair? That was the best you could think of? Maybe you should have been a hairdresser instead you would be better at that than a criminal."

Now that was the wrong thing to say. If there was one thing you didn't do it was insult career choice the psychopath who took great pride in being the biggest and the badest criminal. His mood suddenly flipped as though on a switch. He was furious.

"Now, now little bird let's see if you still think that when I'm done with you" Joker said coolly pulling out his crowbar.

"Thwap" The first hit came hard and fast and Robin struggled not to scream. She hoped she had been gone long enough for Batman to notice her absence and find her, but she had no idea how long she had been with Joker or when Batman would get there. The next few hits came just as fast and just as hard as the first one had, And Joker still wasn't smiling.

It took all her strength not to cry out but she couldn't help the noise of pain that escaped her lips when with a sharp crack one of her ribs broke. Joker finally smiled at that and was seemingly happy again.

He paused in his beating of the bright haired girl before of him and said, "Do you still think I am no good at being a criminal Robin? You know I don't think you have quite learned your lesson yet." With a cackle he went back to hitting Robin breaking two more ribs and cracking another.

Joker raised his arm preparing to swing when they heard the sounds of yelling outside. "Well that's my cue to be living you baby bird I hope you like your new hairdo!", and with that Joker was gone leaving a painfully panting Robin behind.

Just then Batman burst in through the doors of the warehouse and looking around for the clown who he quickly realized was not there he ran to his partner. He quickly untied her not even batting an eye at her new hair color. He was the Batman after all and finding his prodigy with bright green hair was not the strangest thing that had ever happened.

**LINE BREAK!**

The ride back to the manor was quick an uneventful broken only by batman asking her if she was alright. Upon entering the cave Robin immediately took off her mask and let Bruce, for he had also taken of his cowl, lead her to the medical bay where Alfred was waiting for them. "Good heavens Miss Demi." Was all he said before fussing over her and asking her where she was hurt like he did every time one of them came home injured.

Alfred confirmed that she did indeed have a minor concussion along with the broken, cracked, and bruised ribs before letting her go shower and change so that she would be more comfortable when he patched her up.

Looking in the mirror after her shower Demi sighed heavily if anything her hair had gotten brighter. This was going to be a long month and she still had no idea what she was going to do for school. How he had died her black hair such a vibrant color was beyond her but probably had something to do with the fact that the hair dye seemed more resilient than a cockroach.

With another sigh she changed into lose clothes and went back to the med bay where Alfred taped her broken ribs before rapping them tightly so they could heal.

"There all done now why don't you go up to bed and then tomorrow I will go to the store and get something for that hair of yours." Alfred said with a small smile.

"Alfred, There's nothing you can do the Joker created the hair dye himself for the sole purpose of it to not be able to be dyed over I'm stuck with this hideous hair for at least a month", Demi said with the last part coming out as more of a whine.

"Oh, well that's a… interesting development. We might have to get you a wig for school"

"Tell me about it." She said with a groan. Sliding off the exam table she wandered over to the computer where Bruce was currently sitting. "Thanks for coming to get Me.", she said quietly.

Turning to face his ward he said, "Of course, I will always come and get you. Now, why don't you tell me about your hair color?" With a small smile the dark knight ruffled her green hair.

Wrinkling her nose she grumbled, "Joker thought it would be funny." Glaring at Bruce who was trying not to laugh she said with a whine "it's not funny my hair is stuck like this for a month and if I try and dye it it will be stuck like this for two months!"

"No it's not funny", Bruce replied with a smirk.

"Ugh you are unbelievable, Bruce! I'm going to bed!" With that she turned on her heals and started towards the entrance to the manor.

"By the way we are going to the cave tomorrow", he called after her retreating form. Her only response was slamming the door behind her. Bruce chuckled.

**I am finally done with this fan fic wooo hooo! Please review and let me know what you think! Also should I write another chapter of the teams reaction to Demi's hair? Well goodbye for now!**

**-pegasusofnight**


End file.
